dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
North City
North City, one of the largest and highest populated cities, found to the north, but not so far as the frozen regions. A 10 Year Reunition Velskud lurks around the mountains of North City, seeing it as a desolate place, suspects Karas may be located around here, as he saw a Dragon Follower's mask lying on the streets. "Looks familiar to you too?" Says a whisper, as Argenta crawls up from a mountain point, looking directly at the mask, and then smiling at Velskud. "More than familiar, it haunts me." Velskud would say following a moment of silence, "Why would you concern yourself anyways." "Why do you care? Doesn't matter anyway." She said, raising an eyebrow and picking it up, evaluating it. Velskud smirks, "For a scrawny human you seem to be searching for trouble." "Don't confuse me fully with one of those useless pieces of flesh. Dragon, thank you." Velskud draws his blade and sweeps behind Argenta, holding it to her neck. "I figured you were one of those filthy Dragon Followers." "Continue to confuse me with every disgusting race and I'll blow your brains out with ease. I'm a hero, I kill them. I killed them with you, too." Argenta pulls her gun out and points it straight to his eye. "What is this toy you play around with. I've never met you before, and I'm glad I haven't." Velskud would say batting the gun out of Argenta's hand and making his distance. "Oh you've met me before, don't get snippy with me. I'm shocked you can't tell from my 'wonderful' personality but, no one. No one. Disrespects Argenta." she said, picking her gun back up and reloading it. Velskud would take a few steps back before saying "How the hell do you know that name, and why are you using it as your own. Besides, you're nothing like her." "Well you haven't seen me for 10 years you know. But I could say I improved quite a bit." She said glancing and smirking back at him. "The Argenta I know wouldn't concern herself with such pitiful toys. She was an embodiment of courage and strength, not one of cowardice." Velskud would point his sword at Argenta. "To me, you're nothing more than an imposter." "I only need this piece of plastic to take care of these pathetic humans around here. Besides you're one to talk, did you let yourself go a bit?" Argenta slowly pushes his sword down. "If you are who you say you are, then prove it already!" "How so?" Argenta paused, leaning over "You want a battle, is that it?" "I don't appreciate you making fun of my friends, and if you really are her, I need to know it." Velskud would say pointing to a nearby mountain range. "Then let's go." She said, flying towards them. Velskud would lie on the ground in defeat. "I can't believe it's actually you, you have changed quite a bit considering the woman I used to know." "Oh I'm very flattered" Argenta said sarcastically, catching her breath from the battle and rolling her eyes. "You've lost your edge though", Velskud would say struggling to get up, "The old Argenta would have been much faster and decisive, instead you drew this out." "Yes, however the old Velskud wouldn't have lost though? So what say do you have in it, slave?" "It seems as though you were unsure about my identity as well, holding back like that." "Oh please, I was only unsure because it's been ten years.." she said, pausing to think. "So why are you here, too?" "Same reason you are, to kill Karas." Velskud would smirk, "Maybe my indentity isn't the only thing you've forgotten in the past ten years." "Last time I checked, slaves don't tell their masters what to do." Argenta said as she laughed. "I can't tell if I'm glad or frustrated that I found you." Velskud would say letting out a chuckle. Argenta slows her laughing down, shaking her head. "You're silly, of course you're glad!" "While I'm here, I might as well ask if you've seen Gerrant around." "Sadly, no..." Argenta let out a deep sigh, thinking of her memories with him. "I'm sure he'll come up eventually, till then, I got a possible lead on some Dragon Followers. Me and some of the boneheads around Central City are going on a hunt for some gangs, I'm hoping I'll find some sort of connection." Velskud reaches out his hand. "You in?" Argenta nods her head. "Alright, I suppose.." "Then lets head out." Velskud would arise and start flying to the location. Another Random Encounter Kohl flew into the city, ignoring the dirty looks from civilians. He was used to it, being a saiyan and all. He landed near a bench and sat on it. He was waiting for another man from his employers, to tell them about the man in Satan City. Kohl would hear a voice eminating from behind a bush, whispering "What do you want me for." Kohl did not turn around but still spoke. "Are you from the boss? Or are you just some random guy who has chosen to speak to me?" "I am under no mans orders but my own." The man behind the bush would say. "Second option then." Kohl noted. "Tell me, are you here to hire me for a job, pay me to betray my boss, or just to make conversation?" "Considering your occupation, I was wondering if you had any information on this cult I'm trying to track down." "My memories are foggy. I might've worked for a cult, or maybe not. A little zeni could help me remember." A bundle of 100 zeni would fly out of the bush. "Does this compensate?" Kohl grabbed the zeni counting it. He grinned. "I have worked for a number of cults and mobs in this past week. Which are you trying to track down?" A picture would slip out from the bush, revealing the appearance of a cult member. "Look familiar?" Kohl stared at the picture and then nodded. "I only did one job for them. I belivee it was to kill some man who had figured out who they were. I swore an oath not to ever tell a living soul they existed. I however, couldnt care less about the oath." "...What?" Velskud would think to himself, "But only Argenta, Gerrant and I knew about the Dragon Followers, did somebody else travel through the monolith?" Velskud would speak out loud saying "Did you successfully execute your target?" "I did. Got paid 2,500 Zeni for the man's head on a silver platter." "...Do you recall the mans name?" Velskud would say, anger boiling up. Kohl thought about it. "No... All I remember was that it was an earthling. The rest, i didntt bother asking about." "What did he look like." Velskud would utter in a very monotone voice. "I dontt recall, it wasntt something I really thought about at the time." Velskud would emerge from the bush at lightning fast speed and grab Kohl by the throat. "What did he look like!" Kohl glared at Velskud. "Let go, and I will say." After reluctantly loosening his grip, Velskud would repeat his question. "All I remember is the Black Hair, the unnatural power, and the trouble of killing him. I had to become a Great Ape to kill him." "Hmph. Do you remember where you met these followers?" Category:Locations Category:RP Areas Category:Earth "Tsumisumbri Mountains." He checked his scouter and was suprised at Velskud's power level. "You know Id be happy to help you track them down, If I get paid. Securing the support of a Saiyan is a very wise move if you plan to attack these cultists." He then paused for a moment, having recieved a message on his scouter. "I have to go. Contact me if you want more information, or if you need a mercenary." He then flew off. Another Strange day in North CityCategory:Earth RP Areas Kohl left his home and walked the streets of North City, occasionally entering alleyways and speaking to associates from previous jobs. He eventually entered one alleyway expecting someone to be there. As he enters the alleyway something drops at a high speed at him, naturally for a person of his occupation this is easily avoidable the assailent misses striking the floor with her foot causing a tremor that shakes the surrounding buildings she seems to be sniffing the air "so my instincts were right a pureblood does walk among us, haven't encountered on of you before The names Cauli and you've piqued my curiousity" Cauli is smirking foot still embedded in the ground. Kohl looked at her silently and circled around her to see if she had a tail. When he saw it he stopped. "Saiyan, but not pure... Eh, its better then nothing." "yeah i'm only half saiyan the other half is demon but this hot blood serves me well" Cauli removes her foot from the ground although she isnt following Kohls movements it is clear she is very aware of his positioning "so then who are you?" "I am Kohl, Son of Nople, the last of King Vegeta's Elite. If Planet Vegeta still existed, I'd be in elite by birthright. However, that is not the case. So instead Im a mercenary on this pitiful excuse for a planet." Cauli maintians her normal expression for a few seconds then just bursts out laughing "oh man i didn't think dad was serious when he said most pure saiyans act like this, man that was priceless. I was told a story of a saiyan with 2 minds and an ego to match both hearing you speak there confirmed that" she shifts back into her normal confidence "besides birthright counts for nothing to me, what matters is how well you can hold your own in battle" "In the regard of battle, Im definitely not the strongest of the saiyans. At least not until the full moon comes out." Kohl said, trying to ignore the fact that half-breed had just insulted him.. He kept his confident look up with a grin. "well at least you're honest, most people tend to go all gung ho and try to rush me and that rarely ends well for them" Cauli begins watching his movement "so what brings you to this space rock is it the abundance of strong fighters or do you have some other purpose?" "Well the Planet Trade Organization has placed a high bounty on me in other planets due to my actions against them, so Im stuck on this rock until I can raise my power level to be higher then the Emperor's. Doesnt hurt to get paid to be a mercenary during my time here." "Fair enough, guess i have no room to judge seeing as most of my money comes from fighting anyway that and i love it" Cauli holds out her fist in a sort of defiant prideful stance "shame i was tempted to see what a saiyan can do but there no point if the fight would be too one sided" Kohl was slightly annoyed by the comment, and checked his scouter. He was suprised, but didnt show it. "One sided indeed..." "You may think i said that comment to irritate you, well it was not my intention its more i sensed your powerlevel before i arrived besides whats not to say you wont get stronger" Cauli retorts noticing the irritation "So Half-Breed, you said you were curious and now you've seen me. Unless you have questions I should really get going." "if you say so Kohl have fun on whatever mission you have undergoing i guess i'll leave see if i can find something to do" Cauli seems to be concentrating searching for powerlevels "you'll do nicely well see you later then pureblood" Cauli goes super saiyan before flying off at a blistering pace. Another Failed Job... And Yet Another Encounter Kohl was still in the alleyway waiting. The contact shouldve arrived an hour before him, but he didnt. Starr was walking through the city, eating a sub sandwich. As he took a bite happily, the filling plopped out the back, and onto the ground."Crap..." He says, looking back towards the shops direction. He looks and sees an alleyway, and begins to run through it."A shortcut is a shortcut I suppo-" He then sees a man, sitting down."H-Hello..." He says, stopping in his tracks. Kohl looks up at Starr. "About time you know. The man's body is behind the dumpster. Now, where is my payment?" Starr's eyes widen."Ex-Excuse me?" He says, looking at the dumpster, and seeing an arm peeking out behind it. He quickly looks up to the man, and puts his hands behind his back. A bead of sweat forms on his forehead, and he backs up."I-I think you're mistaking me for someone else....I-I'll just go now..." Behind Starr's back, an orb of explosive Ki was forming in his hands. Kohl realized he said that to the wrong person, and looked at the body then at Starr. He walked to Starr slowly. "This never happened." "So you're going to let me go...?" Starr says, sweating more, now pressed against the wall. "Now why would I do-" Kohl saw the boys tail, and chuckled. "Another Half-Breed. You know if you didnt posses any Saiyan blood, I wouldnt let you go." Starr looks at him, scared."Sai-Saiyan..? What's that...." He holds up the energy ball, which was glowing immensely."Don't make me use this!" He says, in fear. "You dont know of your own heritage? You know not of our glorious race?" Kohl grabbed his tail, his weakness, and pulled on it. "Put that ki down, Half-Breed." Starr instantly began to tense up as the Ki vanished. He had to resist him, or he would get hurt. Starr looks up at him, in anger."Why don't you come down here and make me?!" He managed to get out, and fires a small wave of energy into Kohl's face. He then bit the arm that was holding his tail, and stumbled back, and backflipped over the dumpster, trying to hide. He screamed when he found the corpse however. "If you were on Planet Vegeta, you'd be working at a meat distribution center. No Saiyan warrior should be afraid of a corpse." Kohl said, walking towards him. "Come out from behind there, and I might just let you go." Starr holds hiss hand over his nose, because of the corpse."Vegeta?! What even is that?!" He stands up, and his hands glow white."No matter! I'll put everything I've got into this!" He fires a white Ki ball barrage volley at Kohl."Tatatatatata!" Starr yells as he pushes forth quickly. Kohl flew up, avoiding the ki barrage. "Kid, you truly are a disgrace to the race, not knowing of our home world. All disgraces should be punished." Starr looks up at him, swelling with anger. He places his hands in the center of his chest, cupping them together, manifesting a ball of pure white ki, which was glowing unnaturally."Su....Ta..." It grew brighter."Ba...Su..." Starr fires the beam which was burning hot with rage at Kohl."TO!!!!" Since Kohl was in the air when the blast was sent at him, all he had to do was fly back down to avoid it. However, he took the opportunity to fly down and dash around Starr. He grabbed the tail, and used a knife from the dead body next to them to cut off the tail. He then backed up. "There, consider yourself punished, Ape." Starr can be heard laughing maniacally as he was on his hands and knees. The wound was now glowing, and then another glowing stand of ki shot out where his old tail was, and another sprouted up as Starr was laughing."Ohoho you shouldn't have done that...You see, I'm part Demon..." He stands up, and as he turns around, his eyes were glowing red."My abilities, are more capable than others..." His hands glow are a dark purple."Now then, what shall you lose?" He inspects him. "How about that leg you've got? Or all of your fingers one by one?" Starr laughs."Haha, who am I kidding, if I'm the butcher it all has to go..." Kohl chuckled. "I can stay all-" Kohl then received a message on his scouter from his employers, relocating the pay drop. "Hey kid, we can continue this later. I have to go get paid and buy a drink. If you can manage to control your anger for the meanwhile I'll buy you one too." He then got out of battle stance, and began walking away. Starr appears in front of him, almost instantly."Don't you dare turn your back on me." He snarls."Is this the true nature of a Saiyan?" He asks, looking at the Scouter."Where can I get one of those..." He asks, calming himself down. He clears his throat, and his demonic aura fades."I'm sorry to have broken down on you. I am Starr Abraxis, a Saiyan and Demon half breed apparently." He shakes his hand."A drink would be nice" Kohl chuckled. "Its fine, Its mostly my fault for assuming you were the pay drop. Probably shouldnt have tried to cut your tail either. I was just cranky for having to wait for my pay that long." Kohl said, walking with the boy to the new pay drop location. Starr smiles."It it quite alright...What is that?" He looks at the Scouter, with interest."Also, your job sounds..Interesting....Maybe I could tag along to see how it's done...? I need a job..." He says, chuckling. Kohl took off his scouter and showed it to Starr. "A scouter. It allows you to detect and define power levels, and in my case, it also works as a way to communicate. I can have one made for you, if you want one. As for my job, Imm a mercenary. I do the dirty work of others for money, like killing the man you saw back there. Imm not sure youdd like it." Starr frowns."It depends if the people I would be slaughtering are evil, not." He smiles."What's my power level?" he asks. "Its low now, but earlier when you got angry it was 2,000,000. Anyway, I have to get somewhere at the moment. I owe you a drink." He then flew away from the area, scouter in hand. North City, the Haven for Trouble Kohl landed at his house, in the outer rim of the city. He had collected his pay, and already had job requests piling up in his Scouter's storage. Hopefully, the police wouldn't find all the corpses around the city... or the ones hidden in his basement. Moka sits in the kitchen on her laptop, doing research for school, waiting for Kohl to return. Kohl opened the door, walking inside of his home. "I'm Home." Moka jumps up and leaps into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "I missed you!" "I missed you too, Moka. How was your day?" Moka kisses him and then replies, "It was alright. I've been very bored though, that's for certain." "My day wasnt so bad, I did manage to k-" He paused for a moment, to rephrase. "Capture my targets." Moka smiles and says, "Good for you! I knew you could do it." She smiles and hugs him. She then goes and grabs a drink from the fridge. Kohl took off his scouter, and left it at the table. "Has anyone come to the door when I was gone? Any police or businessmen?" Moka thinks and then shakes her. "No, nobody came by." She takes a sip of the drink she has. "Thats good I guess. If people like that show up when I'm gone, tell them they have the wrong house. Okay?" Moka looks a little confused, but then nods. "So, how was your day?" "Average day really. I met some Half-Breed Saiyans, did my jobs, got paid, and broke a couple of promises." Kohl said, smiling. He took of his armor, leaving him in the inner black jumpsuit. The armor was placed on a rack near the door. Moka smiles. "Sounds like fun! Sadly, I've been here all day... all alone..." Moka presses her body against his and runs her finger down his chest, smiling. "Well, you arent alone now, Moka." Kohl said, putting his arm around her. Moka smiles and goes on the tips of her toes and kisses him. Before Kohl could kiss her back, he received a call on the scouter. He walked towards the table and equipped it, to answer the call. Moka looks at Kohl. "Who is it?" she asks curiously. Kohl argues with the man on the other side of the call for a while, before simply hanging up on him. He then turns to Moka. "A Employer from a job I did long ago. He wants me to do another job for him, even after I told him I wouldn't work for his cult again." Moka looks a little worried. "Why do they keep calling you? Should I be worried?" she says in a caring tone. Kohl placed the scouter back on the table and walked towards her. "They keep calling because they want me to join them. I doubt they have the manpower to take me on anyway, so no reason to worry." "Okay,if you say so." Moka says cheerfully. She then looks out the window and sees a man outside. Kohl didnt turn back and look at the man, but instead walked to the fridge to get a drink. "Kohl, who is that out there?" Moka asks. Kohl turns around and looks at the window. "I dont know." He turned to Moka. "Get in your room, and lock the door." Moka nods and runs into her room and locks her door and then sits down on her bed. Kohl opens the door and walks out. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Moka, still sitting on her bed, can hear Kohl outside, confronting the strange man. Kohl stared at the man, waiting for his answer. Moka curls up on her bed, scared about who the man outside is. Kohl, bothered by the silence, grabbed the man's neck, and broke it. "Staying silent was your last mistake." Moka looks out the window of her room, but can't see where Kohl and the man are at. Kohl then threw the body away from the entrance, accidentally allowing Moka to see it. Moka gasps, covering her mouth with her hands, and tears begin to swell in her eyes. How could he do this, after he promised me... she thought to herself. Kohl entered the home again, and cleaned to blood of in the sink. He then knocked on Moka's door. "Its fine, I already convinced him to leave. He wont bother us again." Moka laid down on her bed and started crying. "Moka? Are you okay?" Moka gets up and opens her door and then slaps Kohl across the face. "You lied to me! How could you do that to that man outside!" Her tears begin flooding down her cheeks. Kohl was shocked by this and tried to think of an excuse. "I couldn't have taken any risks. What if that man intended to do you harm?" Moka cries even harder and says, "It doesn't matter! He could have been an innocent person! The worst part is that you lied to me!" she shouts, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kohl sighed, and tried hugging her to stop her crying. "Im sorry, that was stupid of me." Moka pounds on his chest as he goes to hug her, but eventually gives in and lets him hold her as she sobs against his chest* Kohl 's hands accidentally fiddled with the the rosary on Moka when he was trying to calm her, making it fall to the floor. Moka's body begins glowing as a swarm of bats bust through the window and encase her. When the bats disperse, Moka's butt and bust have expanded, her eyes have gone red, and her hair silver. She stands there, looking at Kohl. "You really don't care about her, do you." She mutters, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Kohl backed off slightly alarmed. "What in Hell..." "She's so naive..." Moka then rushes at Kohl at the speed of light and kicks his gut, sending him flying through a wall. Kohl managed to get up after being thrown through the wall, though he was still in shock. "Moka, calm down. I dont want to hurt you." "Pathetic..." Moka kicks him in the jaw, sending him up into the air and then roundhouse kicks him to the gut, sending him flying into the ground. Kohl looked up at the night sky through the hole made in the roof from being thrown around. He roared at the sky, and the jumpsuit starting getting out grown. Within seconds, he was in the form of the Half-Ozharu. Kohl got up, feeling stronger. He rushed towards Moka and punched her in the gut, sending her outside via the window she broke on impact. Moka laughs. "How weak. Let me show you some true power." Moka is engulfed in a shadowy aura and tendrils of shadow erupt from the ground and enter Moka's mouth. As she drinks this shadowy substance her skin begins melting away along with all her inner organs and bones, and in place of it all is a shadowy wisp in the form of Moka. "You may think you have power, but your body is consumed by anger and frustration..." she says, and there's an echo to her voice as she speaks. "Now... TASTE THE SHADOW'S GRAVE!!!" The wisps arms shoot at Kohl and invade his mouth and nostrils and control his body from inside. As the wisps enter Kohl's mouth, they are quickly burned by the large mouth beam that was already charging inside. He shoots it at Moka, not expecting for it to hit. He glares at her, baring his teeth. "Hmph... Well that wasn't very nice..." Moka then vanishes into the air and the wisp of her reappears behind Kohl. The wisp engulfs his body, ceasing him from moving too much and slowly knocking him out. Kohl slowly falls to the floor, and he suddenly becomes Normal Kohl instead of Half-Ozharu. He was unconscious. The wisp reforms into Vampire Moka and she picks up Kohl and the Rosary and puts Kohl in his bed and puts the Rosary back on the necklace. As she reverts back to normal Moka, she feints, falling next to Kohl. The Next Morning... Kohl woke up with backpain, and saw that he was wearing a torn jumpsuit. He also noticed that many walls and parts of the ceiling were broken. When he noticed Moka next to him he moved farther from her until he fell off the bed. Moka wakes up with a yamn and stretches and looks at Kohl. "Morning!" she said cheerfully. Kohl ignored the friendly hello, looking at the broken walls and such. "Moka, do you remember anything from yesterday?" "I just remember falling asleep in my bad after seeing that creepy man out the window." She replies. Kohl considered his options, and then walked over to Moka. "Moka, we need to talk." Moka tilts her head in confusion. "What is it Kohl?" Kohl looked at the floor, sadly. "I broke my promise to you..." Moka covers her mouth. "Why... why would you..." She begins tearing up. Kohl looked at her solemnly. "I was acting like an idiot, and for that I apologize. I hope you can find someway to forgive me for that." "I... I'm sorry... You are killing people! Even if they've done bad things in their life, they don't deserve to die!" She yells and then runs out of the house. Kohl looked at her as she ran, and then looked around. "I am a Saiyan Elite. I can forget about this and start anew." He then chuckled to himself, flying away from the broken home. He was going to relocate away from the city so he could forget quickly. Thats how he dealt with stuff like this. He would simply forget. With her marriage she got a new name and a dress. Akuma was looking in the shop at different dresses, she was specifically looking for black though the narrator doubts she'll find one. "Cauli~ Why do I have to look for a dress? I can just make one in whatever style I want." Cauli is wearing a long frilled white dress spinning around giggling slightly, seeming to be having fun with this. She seem to be into the whole trying on dresses bit more than people who know her would expect "oh come on there's no fun in just making it like that, you gotta try it one give it a twirl and see what suite you the best. If not dad may lend you his dress" Her face looks a cross between giggling and smirking so it hard to tell if she is being serious or not. Akuma face turns to a straight one. She continues looking for a black dress. "I'll keep looking for a dress but where is the black ones?" Akuma says calling to Cauli. Cauli keeps spinning almost like a dance "hmm i wonder, i wouldn't have said black would be a common colour for wedding dresses you could ask around or get a white one and then we put our own touches on it" Cauli stops spinning letting the dress flow with the after movements with a slight glint in her eyes. Akuma watches her dance with an unimpressed look on her face. She walks over to the nearest shop attendant mumbling, "Stupid dresses for one day." "Ma'am did you say something just now?" The shop attendant asks Akuma. "No, I didn't,lowlife." Akuma replies, "Do you have any black dresses?" The shop attendant looks at Akuma with a confused look and asks why Akuma was looking for a black wedding dress. Akuma looks as if she is enraged and prepares to ki blast the shop attendant into smithereens. Before the energy builds Cauli's hand hold Akuma's "relax a little you're looking for something a little more unique than usual it may take a bit of sleuthing to find it first" Cauli takes out a slip of paper and hands it to the the shop keeper "these are my measurements and a contact number do you mind getting back to me if that dress can be altered to fit my size, come on Akuma lets go find some of the more unusual and us fitting places" Akuma is dragged out by her hand, "Cauli let go, I need to kill that lowlife!" Akuma says a bit too loud. People turn to look at the two. "What are you lowlifes looking at?" Akuma shouts upon seeing them looking. Cauli puts her finger to Akuma's lips "as much as i love your fiestyness no blowing up today, I may not look it but this is something i have wanted to do ever since i was a little girl. I understand this is strange to you but it is special to me" Akuma looks down and seems to be unhappy, "Fine. I'll pick a dress at the next store, even if it isn't black." Akuma says reluctantly. Akuma takes hold of Cauli's hand properly now. Cauli walks her along straight past the next few dress shops "oh come on since when do you give up so easily, i want this to be as special for you as it is for me so if we have to go the extra mile for what you want we will." They walk into one of the shops. Akuma begins looking around the shop and sees a dress she can stand for more than five seconds, although it is white. The shop attendant appears behind Akuma. "Would you like to try this one on?" Akuma jumps back in surprise at the sudden appearance of the shop attendant, "Uh, yes, I guess" Akuma says, still startled. Cauli watches with a smile seeming to remember something as she watches. Akuma walks out with the dress on and looks at Cauli with an embarrassed face on. She then looks in the mirror and kind of likes what she sees. Cauli looks slightly surprised "that really suits you why don't you give it a spin see what you look like front and back" Cauli is stood behind her so is visable in the reflection Akuma spins round looking at herself and blushing while she does. When she finally makes it back round she looks at Cauli with a face that asks whether or not she likes it. Cauli smiles giving a thumbs up deciding not to say anything more. Akuma nods to the shop attendant to have it fitted to her size for the big day. Akuma grabs Cauli's hand and says, "Where would you like to go for the rest of the day?" "hmm well it was my choice last time, what do you want to do for fun?" Cauli asks mainly curious as to see what Akuma would choose Akuma and Cauli walk off hand in hand to have fun... while the narrator is left with an axe in his foot. The Impossible Choice Butterfly Appears just above North City with a huge grin across his face after leaving WMAT. "He should be hear momenterily." As he looks over the North city skyline he sees the city crumbling and an oddly dressed man falling to the ground unconcious. Butterfly has a rather large headache as the image subsides. "What the hell was that..." He says grabbing his head his eyes wide with pain. He recomposes himself waiting for the honoured guest. A shining and icy being appears in a crystallized form, as they fly close to the ground flying quickly through the city to find Butterfly. He stops flying, bur floats as his white eyes are fixed on the man.The snow trail subsides as it stops behind Starr. Butterfly grins "EY MAN! Thought you'd follow me here, how ya doing? Those people at the Stadium still dead? Good good. I'm liking the flashy snow stuff, you're looking very cool. Get it cool? Cause it's cold... Yeah you get it." He says with sort of a sick pleasure considering the events less than five minutes ago. "Those people are frozen in time, and once I return to them, I will rewind their history, without altering your fate." Starr says, watching Butterfly carefully. Butterfly smirks. "Neat trick you got there. Ah well. Not like I can't just kill them again they're very soft creatures aren't they." He disappears and reappears with a young boy whom he is holding by his neck. His grip tightens and the boys neck snaps. "See what I mean?" He says with a sick grin throwing the corpse on a nearby roof. Starr's eyes widen."You're going to either bleed out or freeze to death, and I've run out of patience for you" Starr quickly rushes towards Butterfly , and a wormhole opens to an icy realm in front of butterfly, and Starr launches himself into it, before appearing quickly behind Butterfly striking him in the back, then jabbing at one of his ki points, temporarily paralyzing him. As he is paralysed Butterfly falls to the ground creating a small explosion killing a large amount of people nearby before reappearing in front of Starr. Right and on his hip looking strangely casual and his left hand out at starr he is wiggling his index finger at him like a parent to a child. He is still wearing his trademark trickster grin "Now now, if we fight in this heavily populated area can you even imagine just how many thousands of people will die my friend? However I suppose if we don't fight you are letting a mass murderer go scott free. Seems like a bit of an impossible choice to me but it's up to you friend. Are you really willing to be the soul cause of tens of thousands of deaths just fighting me?" He says with a grin